Find 5 Lost Treasure Chests
Find 5 Lost Treasure Chests is the second level of Sailor Village in Croc 2. Walkthrough This stage consists largely of Mine Cart rides. Simply jump onto one to start its run. You can tilt left and right and jump up, all without any risk to your own safety. You must perform these actions to collect most of the crystals along the tracks. If you miss any crystals (and you almost always will on your first pass along a specific track), you can jump in place on the Cart when it stops to go back the other way and try again as many times as you like. At the start, there are three possible Carts to take: left, center and right. It is suggested that you would start with the left side, mostly just because that sets up in a clockwise direction (plus, it would be slightly less confusing). Left Tracks Head left and take the Cart on the second set of tracks along the wall. Jump to get the GREEN CRYSTAL under an overhead lamp (this one will be hard to do at first, since it literally comes immediately after rounding a corner. Try it again while coming back from the other end.), then tilt to the right to get three regular crystals. Jump up to grab two more as the track moves out into empty space. At the end of the run, you can go back as many times as you need to get any missed crystals. But when you're satisfied, hop off the Cart and move up to the Lava's edge. The crates marked with Bombs will sink down and blow apart very shortly after you step on them, so line up your jumps quickly and keep moving until you reach safer ground again. Smash the crates on the solid islands as you go. At the end, move towards Treasure Chest #1 to open it, then hop onto the next Mine Cart. After the third and fourth bends, you must jump to get some crystals. Again, go back and forth along the track as many times as you need to get all of the crystals. Count the number of curves in the track to help you anticipate where you'll need to jump. Head into the tunnel when you're done and cross the stone walkway half-way. Turn left and jump to the adjacent round platform, and from there to the Mechanical Lift clicking along the tower track (you could jump straight to the smaller moving platform, but it's a little riskier). Jump off at the top and go either way around the ledge. Stop before the Push Wall and wait for it to retract before speeding across. If you do get caught by the end of the wall, jump to try and stay on solid ground. Open Treasure Chest #2 around the other side of the ledge, and jump from here to another Mechanical Lift, this time moving downward. Make your way to the next stone walkway (which looks virtually identical to the first one) and head left through the only opening. Jump across a small platform and proceed to the next Mine Cart. On this ride, you'll need to tilt left after collecting the first two crystals, then back to the center after a couple more. Just ahead, jump up to grab the PURPLE CRYSTAL in the light of an overhead lamp. Go back and forth as needed to collect everything. You'll find yourself back at the starting room. Center Tracks Ride the center Cart straight up from the entrance to this room. The Cart will shortly come to a halt and a section of track will rise up. Jump up off the Cart before it starts moving again to collect the BLUE CRYSTAL. Just ahead, jump up to grab three regular crystals. When the track ends, jump out and hop onto the Conveyor Belts ahead. The easiest way to get past the Electric Generators is to jump over the Beams. After the second such evasion, jump right to the parallel Conveyor Belt, then left again just ahead. Jump off at the end and run past the Stomper once it rises to open Treasure Chest #3, and get the Heart behind it if you need one. CC Go back out past the Stomper and stand on the Clockwork Gobbo point. CC Use one from your pack and follow the curves of the path carefully. CC You should have just enough juice to reach the Heart, but there's a CC good chance that you won't need one at this point. If your Heart tally CC appears in the corner of the screen, though, you'll at least know that CC that your little mechanical friend reached it. On the way back across the Conveyor Belts, the going gets a bit trickier, since you're moving against the flow now. If you stay at a nice walking pace, you'll be able to stay in one position. Jump over the Electric Generator Beams. At the end of the first Conveyor Belt, rather than jumping to the one on the left, jump straight off instead and land on the grate below, where you'll find a Heart at one end and a Balloon at the other. Ride the latter back up to your Mine Cart and take that back to the start. Right Tracks Now for the right path. The Cart is at the far end of the wall. It's a short ride this time. Tilt the Cart to the right, then center, left, and center again to collect the crystals. On the other side, you'll need to eliminate the Swinging Dantinis. Try to jump and tail swipe as you come down on the first one. Swing across on the Rope, but be careful getting off; press the jump button at the last moment, but resist the temptation to push forward on your controller, lest you go shooting off into the Lava. Just let the game land you safely on its own. The second Tarzan Dantini is a little trickier to kill, but he also poses less threat, as he only reaches the edge of the platform at your end of his swing. Stand near the edge, jump and attack as he swings towards you. Take his Rope and finish crossing the Lava hazard. In the large cavern, jump on the raised side of the Plank to launch the Sailor Gobbo up to a ledge, where he'll push down the Treasure Chest. Open Treasure Chest #4 and get on the next Mine Cart. There are three crystals under the overhead lamps that you must jump to, then a couple that have to rock back and forth to get. Keep traversing this stretch of track until you've got them all. Head through the tunnel, and jump to the first Mechanical Lift on your left. You must jump up a series of these. Use the tower tracks to help you target your jumps. At the top, jump onto the rickety old tracks to find Treasure Chest #5, then ride the Balloon back down. Pass by the Lifts on your left side and enter the far tunnel. Stop under the beam of the first overhead lamp, and jump straight up here to collect the RED CRYSTAL. You can see its tiny shadow on the ground. In the cavern ahead, place a Blue Gummi on the marker to reach the ledge with the YELLOW CRYSTAL. The Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb appears beside you. GG Jump to the Conveyor Belt and carefully walk to the other end. Do a GG long jump if necessary to reach the Swing Rope and jump off at the far GG end. The next jump will definitely have to be done on faith, as the GG Conveyor Belt rushes you towards the Spikes. Just stay in line with GG the path and you'll do fine. At the end, get fairly close to the edge GG of the Conveyor Belt before leaping to the Golden Gobbo Statue. Jump down and onto the nearby Mine Cart, and enjoy the shortest, uneventful ride of them all. Head back outside to finish this particular journey. Crystal Locations * Green: Along the tracks leaving the starting room on the left. * Purple: Along the Mine Cart tracks leading back to the starting room from the left side. * Blue: While taking the center Mine Cart from the starting room, jump up once the track section rises. * Red: After passing the multiple Mechanical Lifts, jump up under the first overhead lamp. * Yellow: Before taking the last Mine Cart on the right back to the starting room, use a Blue Gummi to reach the high ledge. Items Items Required * 1x Blue Gummi/ Orange Jelly * 1x Clockwork Gobbo Items in this Level * 4x Hearts Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Sailor Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels Category:Mine Cart Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels